The Eraclause
by AuribelleDaffodil
Summary: Based off The Santa Clause. Vanitas' little brother Sora is staying with him for the holidays. While Vanitas isn't a fan of Christmas or the rest of his family, he promised to spend more time with Sora. What was once supposed to be just a regular Christmas turns into an incredible adventure with Santa Claus out of commission and someone needing to take over his role. Soft vanven.


**_Thanks so much for checking out the fic, guys ^^ Weird direction to go in, I know, but something about how charming the movies were to me (and still are) as a kid and just the fun that could be have with him and Ventus trying to save Christmas was too fun to ignore. That and little Sora is fun to write with, too ^^ I hope you guys enjoy it. They aren't much but I think they give the story some character ^^ Anyway, here we go!_**

* * *

From beneath the red sleigh, a tall brunette wriggled himself out and accepted the handkerchief handed to him. "Thanks, Aqua." He said, wiping the grease off his face and arms.

"Everything's fine, right?" Asked his companion as she rounded the sleigh and took a look at the metal blades beneath it. She was being as delight as always. He didn't expect any less from her. "You screw them in and made sure they won't damaged any roofs right?"

"Hey, I've been doing maintenance on this for the past 300 years." He twirled his wrench between his fingers. "You got to have faith in me as much as the boss, right-" The wrench slipped and fell to the floor with a clatter. "… You didn't see that."

"See what?" Aqua smiled, shaking her head a little bit before she took a look around the workspace. "Where's Ven? He said something about hanging out with you when he left breakfast this morning."

The brunette pointed inside the sleigh, his guest hiding a giggle behind her hand as she caught tuff of blonde hair gently rising up and down from the driver's seat. "Ven, Ventus," She called out, reaching over and shaking the sleeper's shoulder. Ven turned in his sleep before he awoke with a yawn, tired blue eyes peeping out from behind his bangs. "You didn't get enough sleep last night, huh?"

"I did," Ven rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Right, Terra?"

Terra whistled and continued to work on the sleigh, earning a glare from the shorty in the wagon. Ven would get his revenge.

"Ven," As motherly as she always sounded, Aqua rested her arms on the side of the sleigh and tilted her head. "You didn't get sleep last night because you were nervous, huh?" She asked. When Ventus looked away, she knew she got her answer. "Hey, it's OK." She reached over and squeezed his shoulder. "I was nervous my first year, too. But I promise when you're up there in the air, you're going to feel great."

"You think so?" That hopefully smile only lasted for a moment. "But what if I don't? What if I start to get really nervous and it catches on to Mr. Eraqus? Or the reindeer? I… I wouldn't know what to do if I messed up the boss' busiest holiday of the year." He slumped in the seat. "I shouldn't have asked to do it. You should be up there tonight with him, Aqua. You've been doing it for the last 100 years and they've all gone off without a hitch."

"Not true," Terra popped up from the other side of the sleigh. "You should have seen her on her tenth year when they were in France and-"

"Terra!" Aqua gasped, looking horrified. "Who on the Pole told you that?!"

"Wait, something _did_ happen?" Terra grinned, sliding underneath the his creation once more. "I was just making stuff up but now I gotta ask the boss."

Aqua narrowed her eyes at him. "He would _never_ -"

"I believe you're both overreacting," The three friends straightened up as a man a red suit with his long black hair pulled back came walking into the room. "Though Aqua was a little nervous at first, she did very well and has been one of the best supports I've had on my runs." Aqua looked away to hide her smile. "And you will do just as well, Ventus." Said the man. "You've been working tirelessly with Aqua and have learned everything you could about the sleigh with Terra, have you not?"

"I-I have!" Realizing he was still in the sleigh, the blonde scampered out and looked up at the man in charge. The man who had taken care of himself and his friends for who knows how long. Someone who had kept watch over this land and who held the hearts and joy of everyone around the world. He was both the most loved and feared man on the planet, but Ventus and his friends respected and loved him all the same. One look into his dark eyes and you could feel all your worries slide off you. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, Mr. Eraqus."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Eraqus reached over and ruffled the young man's hair. "I know that you will do as well just as Aqua has. But if you feel that you would like to stay here in the workshop, please let me know as soon as possible. We'll work something out." He turned his attention to Terra, missing the worried look in Ven's eyes. "Is the sleigh ready, Terra?"

"As it's always has been." Terra nodded, leading Eraqus around the sleigh. A fresh coat of red paint with gold and green trimming was just starting to dry up and the seats, although showing a slight sign of someone occupying them before, were ready for the load they were about to take in. "Just need to load up your bag and saddle up the team and you'll be good to go for tonight."

"Good," Eraqus patted him on the shoulder. "Since the list had to be revised a couple of times this week, I know it's been difficult figuring out how much room we need for tonight. But I am very grateful for your hard work, and yours as well." He said to Aqua and Ventus. "I will need to make sure that the others hear this as well at the take off tonight. I want all three of you to be ready for last minute preparations, you especially, Ventus." He said, the latter lifting his chin and nodding stiffly. Any carefree attitude he had about this before was thrown out the window.

After all, not every elf got to be picked to be Santa's helper on Christmas Eve.

* * *

"Hey," Pulling the phone away from his ear, the boy looked up at his big brother. "Mom wants you to say Merry Christmas to grandpa."

"Tell her I'm driving," He paused, taking a moment to change the radio station. He heard a Jingle Bells too many times already. "And that grandpa can piss off."

The boy bit his lip, putting the phone against his ear once more. "He's driving, mom… Yeah, it's snowing, so he really can't… OK, I will. Um… OK. Yeah… I love you, too. Merry Christmas." He hung up the phone and slid it inside the center compartment. "Mom said to call her later, Vani."

"Right." He wasn't going to but he could already see that Sora was looking uncomfortable after that phone call. He was going to try to avoid calling home as best as he could before New Years. He just hoped his baby brother wasn't going to get anymore phones call from their parents, or worst of all their grandfather. _'I'll say something to the old bastard but it sure as hell isn't going to be Merry Christmas.'_

"Vani?" Vanitas looked at Sora through the rear view mirror. "Are we gonna have Christmas dinner?"

Vanitas thought for a moment, staring off into the snow before answering. "Mom and dad kind of dropped you off here without warning me. A couple of my coworkers are probably going to bring food for tonight so you can have something then." They were probably going to bring beer, too. Vanitas made a note to send Sora to bed before then.

"Oh," Sora looked at the toy truck on his lap. "OK."

Vanitas could hear the disappointment in the kid's voice. Well, it wasn't his fault, he knew that for sure. It was his parents' fault for deciding to work over Christmas and across the country while leaving Sora with him. They had explained that it was completely out of their hands but Vanitas was ready to call bullshit on that one. Despite how many pictures they posted of amusement park trips on social media or them trying to Skype him to sing a lullaby to Sora whenever they were on an away trip (he did it but only if Sora asked him to himself), he knew that his parents were more concerned about their careers. It had been the same for Vanitas growing up, and now it was happening to Sora. The only difference was Sora didn't have to deal with the king of assholes. Aka their grandfather.

"Hey, mom and dad said something about your present already being delivered to my place." He told him as he turned the corner, trying to cheer the little boy up. Because it would look weird if he had a sad kid following him into his apartment, of course. "Demyx texted me a while ago and said it's there. And he got you something, too."

Blue eyes began to perk up. "Really? Wh-What is it?"

"Pfft, I'm not telling," He had no idea. He couldn't read Demyx's mind, and he was sure he didn't want to. "We'll see when we get there."

After carefully avoiding road blacks and maneuvering their way around globs of snow and dirt that had yet to be shoveled, Vanitas pulled into an apartment complex and parked his car inside, urging Sora to hurry inside while he grabbed his suit case and backpack. They shivered in the elevator and gratefully basked in the warmth of the one-bed room apartment, a pot of hot chocolate already simmering over the stove and the living room tv on and blaring MTV.

"Aw crap," With a worried hiss, Vanitas' roommate flipped the channel to cartoons and looked over the couch he sat on, grinning as he saw the brothers. "Oh my god, you're as big as Vanitas, Sora! What happened?"

"Hi Demyx!" The little boy ran over and fist-bumped the blonde. "You really think I got taller?"

"Sure do! You were so small the last time I saw you, but you're as tall as our tree now! Check it out!" And he pointed at the tiny pine that sat in the corner, decorated with Christmas lights and Christmas ornaments. Sora gasped and ran over to the tree, checking the height himself.

' _He's five, of course he's as tall as the tree.'_ But Vanitas kept that to himself he hung up his and Sora's coats. "Hey Demyx, where's that package Zack and Aerith sent?"

"You mean your folks-" Demyx stopped himself as the glare was shot at him like a bullet. Right, Vanitas had a thing about that. "Yeah, it's in your room." He smiled over at Sora, who looked confused over the whole exchange. "Why don't you go check it out, little man? It's as big as our Christmas tree." He patted the boy on the back, watching him hurry off to Vanitas' bedroom, before he glanced at his roommate. "So did they say anything?"

"Only to remind me about Sora's peanut allergy," Which Vanitas had discovered first since he had to stop his mom from feeding Sora brownies filled with peanuts a year back. "Other than that, they left this." He tossed the envelope to the blonde. "Do whatever you want with it."

Demyx pulled the cheque out of the envelope and whistled. "Damn. You sure? This is a lot."

"I told them that I want to make my own money, I don't need it." He said as he searched the cabinets for mugs. "You can use it to pay for half the rent next month. I already have mine." He didn't get the job at the auto shop just for show, after all. Well, it started like that anyway, just to get his parents' off his back. He had gotten the hang of tuning up cars and keeping up with the others. So much so that his boss had helped him find a place to live, an apartment with a nephew of his that needed someone to split rent with. And that was how he and Demyx became roommates.

"If you're sure, man. Hm," Demyx pocketed the cheque after he took a look at it. "There'll be enough to get some food for tonight. We can get more than pizza, at least."

"Sure, use it on that." Vanitas as busy adding marshmallows to Sora's mug, just enough to drown the sweets without overflowing the cup. If he left Sora in charge of this, he was definitely going to make a mess.

"WHOOAAHHH!" Peddling into the room was Sora, the little boy ringing the bell of his brand new bicycle as he made loops between the kitchen and the living room. "This is so cool! Vani, Vani look! Isn't this the coolest bike you've ever seen?"

"Hey, did I say you could open your present now?" Vanitas threw the kid a warning look, but the boy wasn't listening. Figures. "Quit ringing the bell, the neighbors are gonna start complaining." He would let this one slip, thrive it even since the neighbors were a couple that was too nosey for their own good, reported Demyx to the police because he _looked_ like he could sell drugs, and the women who would always have her pepper spray ready whenever they both happen to catch the elevator together. Give him a break. He only liked natural blondes anyway. "We'll salt out a part of the parking garage so you can ride but come sit down and warm up first, OK?" He caught his little brother's bear feet. "And go put some socks on. You're gonna catch a cold."

"OK, Vani!" Hopping off his bike, Sora ran back to the bedroom. As Vanitas placed his mug and a plate of pan dulce on the table, he met Demyx's grin with a raised brow. "What?"

"You know, despite how grouchy you can be, you can be really sweet when it comes to your little brother."

"Shut the fuck up."

"And there's the Vanitas I love." Somehow, Demyx was able to dodge all the marshmallows he was being pelted with as he made a quick escape for the bathroom, laughing all the way.

* * *

Aqua pulled Ventus into a hug. It had been the fifth one she had given him today. "You're gonna be fine, Ven. You'll be home before you know it and we can celebrate in the morning, I promise."

"Aqua," Terra tapped her on the shoulder. "Ven has to get going."

As Aqua pulled away, Ven's ears had turned a bright shade of red. The other workers were staring and a few were giggling. This wasn't how he wanted to leave the workshop. "Right. Sorry," His friend apologized as she finally pulled away. "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah." Aqua and Terra looked at each other. "I am!" Ven assured, puffing his chest out a little. "You guys don't need to worry. Everything will be fine and I'll be with Mr. Eraqus the whole time. I won't do anything unless he tells me I need to and we'll get all the deliveries done. Promise." He said. This didn't feel like he was promising this just to them, though. More like he was promising every worker that surrounded the grand square that evening. Everyone was huddled up and staring at him, expecting him to help their boss carry on the wants and needs of everyone around the world. They were counting on him, and he knew he couldn't let them down.

Any whispers that passed around the crowd were immediately silenced as Eraqus stepped out of the workshop. His red and white robes fluttered behind him as he stepped before his workers -his family- and smiled gently.

"It's Christmas once again. And with it, it's another year to reward and provide to the boys and girls around the world. An entire year of hard labor and dedication that could not have been possible without everyone's help." The only sounded that could be heard were the soft jingles of the bells attached to the reindeer leading the sleigh. Everyone else was silent as Eraqus spoke. "We carry the hopes and wishes of everyone's hearts around the world. We must see to it that this Christmas is just as wonderful as the others." He motioned Ventus to stand next to him, reassuring his nervousness with a squeeze to his shoulder. "This is Ventus' first year assisting me. Aqua has trained him and I can see from their hard work that Ventus will do splendidly this year."

His workers cheered and clapped, causing Ventus to blush harder and stare at the ground. Now the pressure was really on.

"Once again, my elves, my staff, my family, and my friends, let's make sure to have another Merry Christmas!" The elevens whooped and homered, tossing their hats and work gloves into the air as Eraqus climbed onto the sleigh, Ventus following nervously behind him. The small elf looked back at his friends, Manning a thumbs-up and a smile before the ground left them. He cried out and threw his arms behind him, digging his nails into the present sack as Eraqus' sleigh took off into the sky.

' _Oh… Oh my god!'_ That was the only thought that could form in Ven's brain as the cold and crisp winter air hit him in the face, his already red face staining a darker shade. He planted his feet firmly on the floor of the sleigh and threw his arms over his face, his teeth chattering as he arms did little to keep him warm. He wanted to get off. Someone take him off this crazy thing!

"Ventus!" He moved his head in the direction Eraqus shouted. "Is it a great view? Look." Unsure but curious the blonde pulled his arms back slowly and carefully, shocked as a warm golden light began to radiate off the golden trimming of their ride. He stared at his hands, the light coating them now warming his entire body. It felt like he was back in the workshop, fuzzy feelings filling his very core and reminding him of all the times he spent with his friends at the Pole.

"M-Mr. Eraqus, What is…?" He was at a lost for words.

"Aqua taught you about this, didn't she?" Asked his boss. "Christmas joy. It's magic that radiates off everyone around this time of year. It keeps us warm during the night and keeps us in the sleigh. The sleigh runs on it."

"W-What if we run out on it though?" Asked his helper.

"Tonight of all nights? No!" Ventus gasped as the sleigh jerked forward. He held onto the front railing of the sleigh and arched in wonder as the reindeer ran through the air, stardust dancing beneath their hoods as they flew. "So long as so many children believe in Santa Claus, our 'tank' will be fueled up for the entire night. Ah, speaking of which. Ventus, the box underneath your seat. Please get it."

With the knowledge of knowing he wasn't going to fly away the second he stood, the young man knelt down and felt around, funding and pulling out an ornate box. He fiddled with its golden latch before he opened it, gasping at the most important piece to Eraqus' mission; Santa's hat.

"Ventus," Snapping out of his daze, Ven climbed back into his seat and handed his boss the hat. "Thank you." Said Eraqus, And without further adieu, the boss tugged on the hat and closed his eyes. A light suddenly bursted from the hat, blinding Ven temporarily. He shielded his eyes and did his best to rub away the black spots that now obscured his vision.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Deep, blue eyes blinked several times before they regained site. And as Ventus stared back at Eraqus, the magnitude of this night finally hit him. This swell of pride in his chest. The Christmas joy vibrating against his finger tips. The overwhelming sensation of happiness in his very being. Did Aqua feel this her first time? Every time? Did all the helpers before him feel this? He'd hope so. It was amazing.

Eraqus looked at him briefly, his hair all white, eyes a rich shade of crystal-blue, cheeks so rosy-red they'd put their namesake to shame, and he smiled.

"Time to get to work, Ventus."

* * *

Somehow -he wasn't sure _how_ but somehow- Vanitas managed to cart everyone out of the apartment with only a few drunken fists shaken at him.

"You bitch, we gotta keep drinking! The night's still young!"

"He's got a kid now, man. Van doesn't have time for us no more."

"WHAT?"

Vanitas slammed the door shut with all his weight, sighing with relief as the sounds of the party were making their way over to the elevator and out of his complex. They knew what to do and he'd see them after Christmas, he was sure they would be fine. If not, oh well. They had all decided to go nuts and keep the party up by 2:00 AM. It would be their problem in the morning.

Just as he pushed himself off the door, someone knocked on it. He groaned before he pulled the thing open.

Demyx had a wastebasket over his head. "Vani~"

Vanitas couldn't slam the door fast enough.

"Aw, I was kidding! Come on Vanitas, let me in! I live here, too."

The black-haired youth did so. "Don't ever call me that."

"Deal," Demyx tugged off his part hat and took a quick look around the room. Trash and half-full solo cups were planted all over the living room and kitchen, with the occasion, empty fun size bag of chips and empty pizza boxes. "Yikes," The blonde swept the Can through one corner of the room and came back with a full trash can. "This is going to take awhile."

Vanitas was already on it, gathering the still full drinks and pouring whatever was left down the sink. The smell and sugar was going to do hell to their pipes but Vanitas could care less. He had spent most of his day through traffic and then the rest of it with loud and obnoxious people who were buddy-buddy with him just because they worked together. He wanted some sleep.

Just as he was about to see the apartment floor again, blue socks with yellow stars stood before him, connecting to his little brother.

"Sora," Vanitas rubbed his forehead. It was starting to ache with fatigue. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"I needed to use the bathroom. And…" He squeezed his stuffed animal close to his chest. Vanitas couldn't tell what this weird cat-dog creature was but it sure looked ugly. "And I don't wanna sleep alone. Can I stay up with you guys?" He asked, looking up at his big brother with wide eyes.

Vanitas rubbed his forehead again, the mess calling back to him and urging him to return to it.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes, Demyx." He had missed the site of his roommate crashing on the couch, the effects of all the beer he drank already hitting him. He followed his little brother into his room and made sure to set the hallways's dimmer on low before he sat next to him in his awkward queen-sized bed, blankets bought from the fabric vendors below them nesting the boy. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, OK?"

His brother chirped an, 'OK!' before he made himself comfortable, his whole body able to cling onto his stuffed… pig? Vanitas wasn't sure. He laid down his head hand holding up his head, staring down at Sora as he twist and turned under the covers.

"Sora," He spoke with a soft yet stern voice. "Go to bed."

"Vani?" Sora poked his head up, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Santa's going to remember to bring me my presents even though I'm here, right?"

" _You already opened your present from Zack and Aerith, you little dingbat.'_ "Yeah," Vanitas patted the kid on the head. "He upgraded his list and gave it gps. He'll bring you your presents." Presents that his parents, aunts, and uncles would have delivered by tomorrow morning. Presents that he would have to go pick up from the post office himself, of course. "If you're worried about that stuff, you don't need to, they'll be under the tree."

"Even yours?"

That made Vanitas pause. After he moved out of the house, he specifically told his parents he didn't want any hand outs from them, or from his extended family either. He went through every length to do so, going as far as to have all his mail sent to the nearest post office and not to his place. Since then, the only presents he had received were from friends and coworkers, with the unfortunate mishaps of when he went to visit his old home to see Sora, with the both of his parents trying to give him something. He always refused.

"Yeah, even mine." Those would actually come after New Years since everyone he knew bought things last minute. Or they had no idea what to get him, either or. "I made sure Santa gets something to eat when he comes. Even his reindeer." He'd force Demyx to eat the stuff, right after he got over his hangover. "He'll come. But he won't unless you don't get some sleep, OK?"

"OK," Sora wiggled back into the covers and snuggled up to Vanitas' hip with a yawn. "Night, Vani."

Vanitas was going to get up once the boy passed out. The apartment would smell like cheap beer in the morning if he didn't get back to cleaning up. But the bed was so comfortable and Sora would wake up if he moved. Slowly did he sink into the mattress with his work clothes still on, his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier before they shut completely.

* * *

The hours they spent in the air felt like it only had been a few minutes. Ventus couldn't believe they were at the last place already. Every home they delivered to, every family filled with so much joy and prosperity, it warmed Ventus' heart as much as the sleigh ride did. Part of him hoped he could do this next year.

"Last apartment. Demyx Arpeggio And Sora And Vanitas Fair." He read to Eraqus as they flew into the home through a string of Christmas joy. The magic had formed a connected from the sleigh to the living room, strong enough for them to shrink and travel on should a home not have a fireplace. Their feet landed softly on the hardwood floor and Ventus held his breath as he saw someone lying on the couch.

The figure rolled in his sleep, letting out a huge snore before he curled up into a tighter ball.

Ventus sighed with relief, carefully turning on his heels and crouching next to Santa as he placed his bag of gifts down. He knew he wasn't going to get tired of seeing this.

"Demyx," Whispered Santa, And the bag enlarged with three wrapped gifts, the largest one reaching up to Ven's chest. "Sora," So many toys spilled out. Stuffed animals, books, a video game. Sora was going to have a wonderful present. "Vanitas." Santa reaches into the bag and dug around, for it had shrunk the second he whispered the last name. Ventus was starting to grow concern before his boss thankfully pulled out a picture frame. The dim Christmas lights that came from their tree barely showed the picture but the elf could make out a baby in the photo.

Ventus accepted the bag once it was handed to him and crouched by the Christmas tree, hiding and waiting for Santa as he walked into the kitchen for the milk and cookies left for him. Ventus had been too nervous and excited to accept any of them, but he was fine with that. The night would soon be over and he and Santa return home , and Ventus could tell Aqua and Terra all about the night he just had. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

He stood up as Santa walked back in, the two of them leaving as quietly as they came, and they appeared on the roof once more.

"And successful Christmas Eve." Said the boss as he smiled down at his helper. "Come now, Ventus. The reindeer are getting restless and we need to-"

"SANTA!"

The reindeer were restless. They had been fidgeting and itching to take off. But exhaustion and knowing the height was over wasn't what was riling them up. They heard something climbing up the nearest fire escape and saw a little boy jump out from the metal stairs and cry out their master's name. The shout scared Dancer so much, he reared back, butting straight into Santa. Old Saint Nick slipped on the snow without anything to grab onto, his head meeting concrete as he landed on the floor.

* * *

"SANTA!"

Vanitas awoke with a jolt as he heard his little brother's shout. He looked around the room and cursed as Sora was no where to be seen. That was when he saw the open window. "Sora!" He hissed under his breath as he threw himself out of bed and into the bitter cold. He hurried up the fire escape as fast as he could, forgetting that he hands and feet were starting to numb from the cold, cold night. At the last stretch of steps, he grabbed the icy railing and threw himself onto the roof, just in time to witness a man dressed in all red on the floor and his little brother crouch in next to him.

"Sora!" He exclaimed, and his eyes fell on the young man standing across from him, dressed in red, white, and green "Get away from my little brother!" He shouted as he ran over and slid on the ice, sweeping Sora into his arms and holding him protectively to his chest. There was no way he was letting his little brother be kidnapped by these freaks.

"Vanitas!" Sora wiggled in his arms. "I'm OK! I was meeting Santa and his elf!"

' _Yeah, right.'_ Vanitas kept his scornful gaze on the blonde for a few minutes. Poor bastard was in so much shock from being caught in the act, no doubt. His eyes landed on the man on the ground. He was still breathing, but a nasty bruise was already swelling on the side of his head. And his leg shouldn't have been able to twist like _that_. "What the hell is going on?"

"I told you, I was meeting Santa and his elf!" Sora rolled his eyes, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. "But Santa's hurt. I checked his head and it looks like he's sleeping, Vani." He showed him the red hat with white fur e had in his grasp. "We got to get him inside and warmed up. He'll get sick if he stays like this."

"Sora." Vanitas swiped the hat and stared at it before shaking it at his kid brother. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, I gotta call the police.l

"Vani, that's Santa's hat!" Sora tried to reach for it. "You're gonna rip it and make it lose all its magic if you do stuff like that!"

"Sora. It's _just_ a hat. There's nothing magical about it." Vanitas had enough of this. He tugged the hat on and over his ears to prove his point. "See-"

"NO DON'T!" Ventus had exclaimed that the moment Vanitas had put the hat on. His hands flew out and all his worry and fear came in the form of a ball of light that shot at the brothers. The orb collided and shattered against the pair like glass as a second light shot out of the hat. Ventus was blinded for the second time this night but this time he made an effort to run at the Fair brothers. He blinked as the light began to clear and the worst of his fears were confined as the two humans laid asleep in the snow, the color in Vanitas' hair beginning to fade.

"Oh no…" Ventus dropped to his knees in horror, the distant ringing of the reindeer's bells echoing in his ears. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

 ** _Happy early December, guys! Let's get this fic all the way done before December 25. And if we can't, then let's keep going with it cx Thanks so much again for checking out the fic! Until next time ^^_**


End file.
